Wireless networking technologies offer users the convenience of mobility and ease of connection to a network. Concurrently, media services have enjoyed great success in other industries, such as portable media devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, mobile phones, etc.), audio streaming services, video streaming, etc. Television remains the prevalent global medium for entertainment and information. However, the increasing number of personal devices in the proximity of a set top box introduces potential issues of determining which one of the near-by user devices should dominate the control of the set top box. There has been little or no coordination of such devices to avoid this control issue. Therefore, there is a need for an approach to provide coordination among user devices for control of a set top box and other telecommunications and media services.